1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for recording and reproducing information such as video information and, more particularly, to discrimination information (hereinafter referred to as "sub-information") which is recorded together with main information such as video/audio information and which is related to the processing of recording and reproducing the main information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the D2 format which has heretofore been known as one digital VTR format, three tracks are defined at a predetermined location along the length of a tape so that sub-information is recorded on the three tracks by a fixed head different from a head provided on a helical scan type drum for recording and reproducing main information including a video information signal and an audio information signal.
The three tracks are a cue track for realizing a cueing function or the like, a time-code track for time information, and a control track on which signals are recorded such as a video frame pulse and an audio frame pulse.
However, in the above-described conventional example, since it is necessary to mount fixed heads (for recording, reproduction and erasure) at predetermined locations on a tape path with a predetermined accuracy, it is difficult to reduce the size and price of digital VTRs.
Furthermore, since the three tracks occupy a large area in a tape space, no tape can be economically used.
In addition, since no satisfactory sub-information can be obtained from only the above-described time information, video frame pulse and audio frame pulse or the like, it is necessary to consider the arrangement of the tracks and the contents of the sub-information for domestic-use digital VTRs which will become popular in future.